


Lash

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suppose the navy was once famous for three things. Rum, sodomy, and the lash.</p><p>There's no rum here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lash

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for the ME Kinkmeme http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html requesting dom!kaidan and sub!mshep.
> 
> :cough: anyways. >.>;
> 
> :slinks off:

Shepard was tired.

Not physically - he had the stamina of a krogan, Kaidan liked to joke. But emotionally. Empty, drained. Nothing left to give and finally one too many responsibilities on his shoulders.. The crew kept asking him if he was ok, asking him how he kept going and he just wanted to beg them to stop. Every half-concerned query, every "I wish there was something else I could do commander" was another kick in the quads, another guilt left to assuage. 

Another affirmation, another little morale-booster, and they'd feel better and he'd feel.. worse.

This mission for Hackett was no different. Another responsibility, another "get it done, commander" - and he did. It had reaped (ha, he thought half-miserable) one benefit, they'd gotten some unexpected (but welcome) assistance planetside, in the form of a couple of escaped Cerberus test subjects and their cobbled-up "Special Ops" group. One of them had been a vanguard, like him. Barely more than a kid, but he'd matched Shepard kill for kill against the reapers. Two sparks charging across the battlefield.

He felt Kaidan's gaze on his back and shivered at the weight of it as he stripped out of his suit. Vanguards were a different breed than most biotics, and spending your life as a living weapon rewired a lot of your priorities, and the boy had taken off his helmet, scarred face flushed, eyes wide and needy, and Shepard knew that feeling, wanted to beg Kaidan to find a secluded corner of the ruins, maybe drag that kid with them and fuck until he couldn't see straight. 

And the biotic lash the kid had been using. (God) Shepard took a deep breath as he pulled a t-shirt on over sweat-damp skin. He wanted THAT particular skill in more ways than one.

He was still mulling it over, when Kaidan followed him into the lift. "Shepard." the Major breathed against his ear as the door slid shut. "You little vanguard whore. You would have fucked him right there, wouldn't you have, just for a taste of that lash?" His voice was hoarse, and thrilled against Shepard's jangled nerves.

Shepard turned to finally meet Kaidan's eyes, half-closed and dark. "But I didn't." he murmured, rubbing up against Kaidan. He was still half-hard from the fight, and the Major was nice and solid. "Fuck if I didn't want to, though. And he would've taken it, Major." Shepard gave him a little snarl. "What do you think of THAT?"

Kaidan's biotics flared, hard enough to slam all of Shepard's cybernetic-junk weight into the wall of the lift, and the emergency light flashed, dumping the tiny space into a dull red glow. "I think, John, you're asking for trouble." Kaidan pressed him into the wall as the lift shuddered back to life. "I think that vanguards are animals that need to remember that someone else holds their leash." He added, drawing his hands apart. Eye-searing blue danced between them, spinning threads of power into a cord that Kaidan pressed ungently against Shepard's throat. "If a teenage lab rat in borrowed armour can make a lash, John, what makes you think I wouldn't be able to?"

Shepard couldn't quite stop the whine in the back of his throat as Kaidan tightened it against his skin, licking away the small bead of sweat that trickled down Shepard's jaw. "And I think.. you need a refresher in just what I *can* do."

2

His vision was greying at the edges when Kaidan finally loosened the lash prickling electric against his throat, and Shepard sagged back against the doorway to his cabin. Kaidan let it slide away, coiling in his hands then evaporating with a crackle. "You're a sweaty mess, John." Kaidan brushed a light touch against Shepard's chin as the Commander took a shaky breath. The touch slid down his throat, feeling the pulse tremble beneath the skin, then down his chest, pausing at where thin alliance cotton hitched up enough to expose a swath of Shepard's belly, fine hairs damp and curling against his stomach. "You should get out of those clothes now."

Shepard licked his lips, and peeled the shirt off, skin faintly gleaming in the dim lights of the room. "Kaidan..." 

"I didn't give you permission to speak, Commander. And I do outrank you." Kaidan said very softly, fingers trailing along the waistband of Shepard's trousers. "Get. Out of those clothes, John, and turn around while you do."

Shepard gave him a look, then turned, pulling the rest of his clothes off, kicking them, and the boots he toed off, under the desk. "Happy now, Major?" He drew out the last word with a growl. 

In retrospect, he should have expected the stinging slap against his rear. (the lash) he thought, catching himself on the desk with a hiss.. Kaidan would have broken his hand against the subdermal reinforcements Shepard carried -but the lash left a strip of flesh behind it that tingled hot. "Fuck." he rumbled as Kaidan's hand, startlingly cool, stroked the line.

"Do you trust me, John?" He whispered in Shepard's ear as he guided him to standing. 

Shepard took shallow breath, Kaidan's fingers teasing along his rear, just on that one worried stripe of skin. "Yes, Major." He rasped out, glancing over his shoulder, shivering with each pass. "Aye, sir."

"Then, go lie down on that nice bed of yours. Face down, hands where I can see them, John." Kaidan said pleasantly. "You have self control issues, after all."

"If I had self control issues, we'd still be in a three-way on Ontarom." Shepard sniped, and the biotic push knocked the wind out of him, landing him on his knees halfway across the room.

"Permission to speak freely not granted, Commander." Kaidan shook his head, clearly disappointed. "You spent too much time on your own, with no one to keep you in line."

He expected another flick of the lash, hot and sharp against him, not the dull cold of restraints pinning his arms back. (fuck me. Biotic dampeners?) They were heavy, even for him. Built for a krogan originally, perhaps, and he let Kaidan walk him on his knees to the bed and push his face and chest down against it. "Now stay, Vanguard. Good boy."

Shepard was appallingly hard, and grinding himself against the covers would have been easy - a nice little bit of friction against his aching cock. But the bed shifted as Kaidan sat down next to him, cool hands stroking down the length of his back. "Goddamnit, John. I leave you alone for under a minute, and already, you're humping the bed. Bad form." Kaidan trailed his fingers back up, along the muscles in Shepard's arm, along his shoulder. "Look at me, John."

Knees aching against the cold metal floor, Shepard turned his head to meet Kaidan's fingers, drawing them into his mouth as the major slid them against his lips. "That's good, that's right." Kaidan soothed. "Nice and wet, John."

Kaidan pulled his slick fingers free and moved them down slipping between the cleft of Shepard's ass, pressing into him. "Keep still." Kaidan whispered, slowly thrusting his fingers into Shepard. 

The Commander whined softly into the covers, hips twitching as he fought the urge to buck back against Kaidan's hand, three, then four fingers spreading him. There was the faintest tingle of barrier, a shield pushing him open further as his fingers withdrew. "Fuck, fuck.. Kaidan.." Shepard bit down on the words. 

"You said you trusted me, John." Kaidan said, and something much larger than Kaidan's hand and definitely more solid than any tk shield pushed into him. Shepard whimpered, trying to push away from it, grinding down against the bed.

It was too big, too hard, and relentless in how it hit just the right spot as it filled him, sending sparks behind Shepard's eyes. He came without wanting too, an unsatisfying release as he splattered come on the edge of the bed, and Kaidan's boot beside it.

Kaidan's smile was anything but comforting.

3

Spread wide and vulnerable, the lash was almost unbearable as it danced across Shepard's rear. Cold and hot all at once, the tip of it flicking every so often between his thighs, a sharp little stab against his balls. Then Kaidan's hands on him, cool and soft, soothing his aching skin as he lapped at the splatter of white on Kaidan's neat black boots.

Each touch, each lick and his shaft twitched again, obviously unaware that the rest of him was crouched on the  floor, mouth full of the taste of leather and his own come. Kaidan pushed him down a little further, and the tip of his cock brushed the cold metal tiles, and Shepard couldn't fight back the moan in his throat.

Kaidan abruptly pulled away and Shepard barely caught himself before he faceplanted. Quickly, he glanced up. "Major." He said very softly. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Commander." Kaidan stepped back, unfastening his uniform. "That depends. What would you like to say, and sit up, John. You look like an animal on the floor like that."

"I'm sorry sir." Shepard pulled himself back on his heels, the weight of the restraints unbalancing him and the toy.. whatever it was.. inside of him, making his entire body scream with the effort to straighten. Every motion rubbed against him in just the right way. "For the boots." He licked his lips again, watching Kaidan strip.  Coarse black hair against smooth skin with the faint tinge of golden warmth to it. Shaft heavy and half-aroused, blood-dark between his legs. He desperately wanted to taste it.

"For the boots?" Kaidan asked, slowly walking back to Shepard, lifting his chin. 

"For the boots, Sir." Shepard growled, rubbing his cheek against Kaidan's shaft. "Please.. I don't want this thing in me. I want you. Please." He mouthed against the soft skin. The smell was pure Kaidan as he nosed through the dark curls at his groin. "Please."

"I can't hear you, John." Kaidan ran his free hand through Shepard's close-cropped hair, fingers teasing along his scalp. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Major. Fuck me, please." Shepard growled against the crease of Kaidan's groin. "This isn't as good as you inside of me. I need you."

"Make sure I'm nice and wet for you, John. I don't want to hurt you, after all." the Major said softly as Shepard took him into his mouth, down his throat. Kaidan hardened in his mouth, fingers curling, looking for purchase in Shepard's scruff of hair, and there was the faintly salt-metal tang of pre-come lingering against Shepard's tongue.

"That's good, John." Kaidan nearly purred as he helped him up to the bed. Shepard's knees were stiff and screaming and the bed was soft but Kaidan was pressing down on his lower back, and gave the plug in his ass a rough twist that sent a shudder of sparks up his spine. "You're ready to come again? Vanguard whore, no matter how you slice it, begging for big cock up your ass, John? Is that what you need?

"YES, goddamnit." Shepard snarled at him, past caring that his ass was in the air, aching, vulnerable. "Fuck me, please, already."

The plug out of him, Kaidan's cock inside of him instead, was almost blissful.  So hot where his hands were cool, curved just so. He didn't fight it as the Major thrust into him, trusted him to fill him in just the right way. There was no sense begging for a hand on his cock as Kaidan's fingers dug into his hips, raking red lines against pale skin. He wouldn't touch him, but Shepard bit back a fierce little grin as he heard Kaidan growling his name, over and over with each slam.

Kaidan came first, hard, one final push deep inside, and Shepard fought a whimper. Hot and wet trickling down the inside of his thighs and thin dribbles curving around his aching balls.

"Fuck." Shepard moaned, trying now to grind back against Kaidan for more, but the Major was already pulling out of him. "Kaidan.. please.. fuck. No."

"Trust me, John." Kaidan whispered, sweating cheek brushing Shepard's ear. "Trust me."

 

4

"I hate being sweaty." Kaidan said, settling himself on the bed. "Do you remember what to do, Vanguard?" 

Shepard nodded, struggling with the restraints as he lapped at Kaidan's feet, licking the soles and taking his toes into his mouth, as he'd done with the Major's fingers. Then slow, easy strokes, a cat cleaning up Kaidan's legs, coarse hair rasping against his tongue until he reached Kaidan's cock, soft and swollen. "Good boy." Kaidan whispered, stroking his cheek. "Do you want me to fuck you again, John? If you do, you'd better make sure I'm clean, and hard again."

"Aye, sir." Shepard mumbled against him, sucking Kaidan clean. It tasted of them both and it drove him wild - strong musk, sour and salt and metallic and when Kaidan's shaft twitched in his mouth, he took it as a victory. The Major was murmuring encouragement, guiding Shepard away from his groin, and the Commander lapped at Kaidan's belly, dipping his tongue in his navel, then up, sweeping strokes against his ribcage, breathing in the scent under Kaidan's arms. More dark hair to nose through, licking down again to his fingertip.

Something might have snapped in Kaidan, because there were no commands, no whispered orders. He was just pushing Shepard down again, and the commander felt him stiffen even as he pushed inside. "Goddamnit, John. You are bad for a body." He rasped. 

The thrusts were no less rough than before, but this time, Kaidan's hands didn't dig into his skin. They didn't stroke his aching cock either, but rather travelled up to his amp jack. Kaidan buried himself inside Shepard, leaning in to trace the edges of the jack with his lips, his own tongue gently catching the edges of the amp itself.

Somewhere in all of that, Shepard heard a scream, Kaidan's name tore from his throat as the orgasm rolled through him, white-hot and blinding where the first had barely been a sparkler. The Major was coming again in him as well, fingers digging hard into the knot of muscle at the base of his neck, holding him down fiercely. Each thrust wrung another cry out of him, Shepard spattering himself with his own come, soaking the covers beneath them. "Jesus Fuck.. fuck.." he whimpered, over and over until he felt hollowed out. 

Empty and drained, but in a boneless cat sort of way. He felt a bit like he was floating, Kaidan gently easing him down. "Shep? John?" The hoarse rasp in his ear gave him a little thrill as the Major undid the restraints. "You ok?"

"Aye sir." Shepard sagged back against him, the tension completely gone from him. "That was.."

"If you don't say spectacular, I'm going to kill you, and shove your naked, sweaty ass out the airlock." Kaidan laughed, settling against his back. He gently nuzzled the tender flesh around Shepard's amp and the Commander shivered.

"Spectacular." Shepard tried to catch his breath, gooseflesh rising, then fading. "Hey.. K?"

"Mnn?"

"Teach me how to do the lash?" Shepard asked, tired yet hopeful. "Because, next time..."

"Next time, I'm going to beat your ass harder with it." He could feel Kaidan's shoulders shake behind him as they lay tangled there, sweaty and sticky and thoroughly exhausted.

"Threat or promise?" Shepard nibbled on the arm Kaidan draped over him.

"Promise."

"Spectacular."

END


End file.
